1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of computers and computer processors, and more particularly to a method and means for connecting computers together such that the overall speed and efficiency of the combined computers is optimized. The predominant current usage of the present inventive computer array is in the combination of multiple computers on a single microchip, wherein cooperation of the computers to achieve a unified object is desirable.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the art of computing, processing speed is a much desired quality, and the quest to create faster computers and processors is ongoing. Since, for any given state of the art, the maximum available processor speed is finite, there have been efforts to use multiple processors or multiple computers to speed up operations. It is known in the art to combine a plurality of computer processors or computers to divide a task or computation, such that the task is achieved in a minimum amount of time. An example is a multi-threading application wherein different program threads are operated upon by different processors.
As discussed above, it is a given that it is desirable to speed up the operation of a computer process. However no prior art method or apparatus has achieved an optimal speed for the performance of many computer operations.